Gretchen was the first to notice
Gretchen was the first to notice and said.” Am I dreaming or is our ice princess actually smiling?” Giselle waved and said.” No way, Tatti smiles only before the camera if she gets paid for it.” But they both turned to see. The make up artist in his tight pants and colorful shirt working on Naomi also turned to see .”Oh darling look at her she is radiating and she doesn’t wear her wig. She is all her glorious self!” Tatti had her golden blond hair open, wore a black turtleneck and tight leather pants and a mysterious smile on her lips as she sat into her make up chair to get ready for the show. The girls, all high paid supermodels knew each other of course and the four had a special bond and friendship. Neither of them had ever seen Tatjana smile or without a wig when she was not before the camera. They only knew her to be Sheba when she was not working. So it was quite a surprise to them to see this. Gretchen was the first.” Is that really you?” Tatti actually smiled even more and leaned back.” Yes it is me, who else did you expect?” “Oh come on, we are your best friends and in all the time I know you I have never seen you this way!” Pierre the make-up artist put the hair dryer down and stemmed his fists into his hips.”It almost looks like she is in love.” Giselle smacked Pierre.” Any other person I would agree with you, but Tatti? Men are scum to her, the lowest trash. She’d never let one close.” Pierre acted hurt and pouted.” Maybe it isn’t a man.” Naomi said.”Come on girl, tell us. You can’t just waltz in here like that and tell us nothing. Are we your friends or not?” Tatti nodded.”Yes you are my friends. I am no longer Sheeba.” “Wasn’t this your declared alter ego? The persona you presented to the world. Hiding behind wigs and sunglasses?” “It was but I don’t think I need to. I am completely cured of my depressions.” Giselle nodded.”She is in love. Nothing else could explain it. Do we know him or her?” “I don’t think so.” Naomi pointed her long fingers at her.”I can’t believe it you are in love. You have met someone over the weekend.” “She is so smug!” Giselle said.”I think she got laid!” Tatti stretched her arms and her cheeks suddenly blushed.”Maybe..” “Oh my God!” Gretchen said.”She’s blushing. She did get laid! Come on girl tell us!” Tatti sighed a deep sigh and almost whispered.” I never thought it possible but I am so madly in love. I never experienced anything in my entire life what I had over the weekend.” “Am man? Do we know him?” “No I am certain you don’t know him. The most amazing thing is he loves me, too! He calls me Angel!” Giselle crossed her arms.” Of course he loves you, every man except perhaps Pierre loves you and you are the closest thing to an angel this side of heaven. Doesn’t take much fantasy to call you that.” “You don’t understand. When he sais it he really means it. He doesn’t just say he loves me,I can feel it in every fiber of his body. In every breath he takes. The way he looks at me.” “Is he any good in bed?” Naomi wanted to know. “Have you ever been with someone where you cease to exist and you truly become one with your partner. When you lose all control and nothing matters. I felt him to the bottom of my soul. It wasn’t sex it was true love making. We made love and I can’t believe the heights we experienced. He is the best thing I ever had and will have.” There was total silence, they hung on her lips and after a long moment it was Giselle speaking.” I can’t believe this just came out of your mouth. Yet I believe you and I think I am jealous.” “When do we meet him?” Wanted Gretchen to know. “Probably never.” “Ah you are afraid he would go with one of us. If he is such a lover maybe you are not the only one.” “I am the only one. I am the first and I know beyond any doubt I will be the only. Even though you are his type, Giselle. I doubt he would even pay much attention to you.” “Such a man doesn’t exist. All men are liars and cheats. You are just not as experienced as we are. You had plenty of one night stand but never any serious and you treated them like trash.” Gretchen added.”If you are so certain he won’t go astray why can’t we meet him?” Tatti sat up.” You are right, you could meet him and I would make any bet he will be true, but I wanted him to get to know me better before I introduce him to the rest of my world. He does not know who I am or what I do. I met him on Saturday.” “Ah you have meet him as Sheeba, and he is one of your playthings.” “Yes I met him as Sheeba, but the rest of it is something I am not going to discuss with you at least not at the moment.” Later after the show they met at Giselle’s apartment as they always did. Giselle would serve coffee and they would normally discuss their next thrill adventure. This time however, now all by themselves they drilled Tatti again. Giselle said.”What does your new found love mean to the Sisterhood?” Tatti said.” I don’t it will change much. I still going to be one of you. I gave my oath and I am as commited as ever.” “Then you know what needs to happen. We need to bring him here and test him. He could be an agent set out to find out about us.” “That is silly. No one has ever found out about us in more than 200 years. No mortal ever has and we will bring him here and test him. You are our sister but the Covenant is more important and you know that. “ The torture seemed over and I was more dead than alive. The masked women Category:Fragments